Immortal Guardians
by Little.Dark.Keeper
Summary: Yugi is a ordinary not so ordinary boy. Unbeknownest to him he has a destiny like no other. A dark half in a coma, a fighting lesson, and an unkown journey. To The The End Of World And Back Again.
1. Weird! The Mystery!

-1Name: Immortal Guardians'

Author: Little Dark Keeper

Chapter one: Weird! The Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Yugi Moto's music blasted in his ears as he weaved around the pedestrians of the venders street market. He was dressed in a green hoodie and blue jeans. It was normal attire for teenagers his age. But, he wasn't like most in more then one way. His hair stood tall as a star in three colors. Black lined in red with blond bangs. No one knows that Yugi also had a secret that he himself didn't know. Walking in the cold rainy morning he made his way past the subway to the east side of the market. A streak a blond filled his vision when he was pushed to the ground and into the mud puddle. This just happened to be right next to him. Yugi brushed off the dirt to no success. He looked up simultaneously going for his back pocket.

"Please give me my wallet." He whispered in disbelief about to scream he searched for the blond figure. He was already melting into the crowds. But this wasn't America he might have submerged into a crowd. But he submerged into black haired Japanese students. He only stood out more. Yugi chased after the man who had taken his wallet. He followed him to an unsurprisingly dark ally way. What he found was only the first of his fears. The blonde supported an American bandana on his head, blue jeans, and a red shirt. He stood staring at the dead end. Yugi submissively took a step backward just as the mugger turned around grinning like a fool. Returning the stare coupled with a gulp, Yugi eyes widened at the drunken bastard.

"Bandit Keith…" He managed to say with out a waver in his tone. "What are you doing out of jail?" Yugi remembered the fateful night when Bandit shot his grandpa just for some measly change.

"Parole." He laughed crossing his arms. "I'm not going back there YUGI!" He screamed raged filling his eyes.

Yugi stepped backwards almost scared for his life. He didn't want to get hurt again. The last time was enough for any sand person. He could remember the breaking bones as Bandit repeatedly kicked him. He could have died. But, what stopped him? The cops hadn't arrived until after bandit was out of commission. Cleaning his head he took his stance. A Shaky one but it had to do for now.

"I… Want…" Yugi faulted trying to search for his words. "MY WALLET!" He said with false vigor. He sucked in a breath as he issued the death threat. He knew he wasn't getting out of this alive. When the sound of Bandit's maniacal laughter was thrown into the mixture. Bandit threw something at Yugi. Picking up he searched the wallet. "The money?" Obviously this too was quite funny to Bandit. For he let out a shriek of laughter the shook some people from there business. Yugi looked over almost embarrassed that he couldn't handle him self. It wasn't his fault… Was it? Bandit loomed over his tiny pray moving closer to him with each stomp.

"Whatcha gonna do about it midget?" Bandit said in his usual insulting bad grammar. Yugi quaked his fear building as the monster of his nightmares came towards him. Never in his eighteen years had to opportunity to stand up for himself. He ignored the bullies at school. Getting beaten up hadn't been a problem sense Bandit raided his grandfather's store. He was a nerd, just a simple writer who knew a little too much about the stuff in books. No one really paid him any mind anymore. Yugi let out a whisper of a whimper as he stepped back almost into the light. The sun had managed to come out and play. Was that a good sign? Making up his mind he balled his fist glaring at the intrusion. He should have took lessons; anything to prepare him for this. He ran at Bandit with the wind at his side and punched him with all he had. He staggered back ward surprised that bandit flinched. Bandit reached out snatching Yugi by the back of his hoodie.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" With his sentenced finished he flung him against the wall moving in for more. Displeasure filled his eyes as he bent over to stare into Yugi's violet eyes. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Rising more peoples from there shopping. Yugi hand silently snuck past bandit for a glittering metal object. At least he hoped it was more then just shine. Bandit ranted on about how he was gonna crush Yugi into tiny little Moto chunks. When Yugi managed, he gripped the metal pipe. He grinned like a fool mimicking the look his attacker gave him. Bandit was thrown off stepping back just enough. Yugi swung the pipe with his force. What was once a tall man was now a boy cradling his head. Yugi was happy with his swing. Bandit growled in his position.

"You have a thick skull bandit." Yugi got up from his spot on wobbly legs. But that seemed to hold him. "Maybe that is why you always lose." Before the mysterious man cam in and saved Yugi. Bandit's words repeated in a cry for help. 'Why do I always have to lose?' Yugi swung the metal pipe around mocking a gesture he saw the maniac do once. "You repeat your mistakes. If you would have learned from your past. You wouldn't lose so much." Bandit rushed to his feet not happy with the little pep talk. He grabbed Yugi's shoulder pulling him forward and then pushing him away. Yugi gasped falling to the muddy ground. He looked at bandit now on his feet swaying. He didn't to guess when he saw the second glint of the day. It was a dagger tightly gripped in Bandit's hand.

"Why don't we make this fair?" a strange voice echoed in the enclosed space. Yugi looked over barley turning his head at the dagger no pressed against his throat. "I'll kick your ass and you play dead!" The figure was shaded in darkness. But in the little light Yugi saw a tall muscular boy with hair pulled into a ponytail. The leather clad boy moved towards them in quick steps. Yugi watched him as he moved staring up into crimson eyes. Red lined black hair and golden bangs. It was Yugi's devil twin, the twin didn't finch when the focus of bandits crazed wrath was on him. He smirked, standing in front of Yugi and pushing Bandit back. Stumbling to gain his balance bandit quickly rushed the newcomer. Yugi scrambles around searching for the pipe and heads to the entrance of the ally way. Watching the two as the stared each other down. But the looks of it Bandit had managed one attack in the beginning but the twin of Yugi had the upper hand. His moves were swift and calculated. Almost like I had been practiced. Yugi closed his eyes and turned as a sword emerged from its sheath. Bandit panicked and fell to his knees. In one swipe the blood splattered the walls and the threat was silenced. The sound of the sword being put backed into its sheath was all Yugi heard. Yugi felt a hand brush his side. He opened his eyes to look down and saw a hand with money.

"This is yours right?" He asked his voice deeper then Yugi's. Yugi took the money with a shaky hand. "Are you alright?" The twin asked as if he really didn't care. Yugi nodded numbly not daring to look back at the body. But curiosity takes the better of him and he looks to see her is alone. The twin had vanished. Yugi started running through the crowds vanishing amongst them. It was a few hours of mindless walking around that Yugi finally made it home. His head filled with torment and fear. Pushing opened the door to the shop he greets his grand father. Yugi passed him by not wanting to worry him any more then his mind could take. Right now it was filled with the shop going under. Hitting the kitchen he grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed to his room to freshen up. He was muddy and wet. He probably looked bad and smelled like it to. His hair hung low on his shoulders all the gel seeping from it to get away from the wet morning. Yugi growled when he entered his room the mess that was usually clean gave him a chance to crowd his mind. He undressed before taking on that task and walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on. His close flung to the floor like the rest. He looked in the mirror his eyes red from crying. Yugi had been right; No way couldn't grandpa have guessed it. The blood had been washed away but the bruises and scaring remained. They were luckily not that deep and quickly healed and scabbed. He glared at the mirror how could he explain this? How could explain any of it? Yugi showered the hot water running down him felt nice he was freezing after all. He looked amazing, fighting in action that boy. That boy was a super hero. He washed away the feelings of fear, the feelings of guilt and the terror from his mind. Bandit got what he had coming to him. But his mind shifted from those less then sweet thoughts to another one. One thought that simply slide right in and out of his mind like homework.

"Who carries a sword? Let alone one from ancient Egypt?" But that slide right from his mind again as Yugi focused on something else he saw. Something he had barley saw was more like it. A tattoo in graphics unlike ones Yugi had studied in school. But, he wasn't unfamiliar with them entirely. It was that tattoo that got Yugi. On the older ones neck during the fight somewhere; Yugi had glimpsed the ancient Language of Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Yugi mind wondered he wanted to know the meaning of it. He could guess the meaning but that could make anything. But the net would be his best bet. Like waking from a dream he groggily washed his hair shaking the dream phase from him. He stepped from the tub and dressed. After his quick but tidy clean of his room he sat at this desk trying to mimic the drawing. He had almost gotten it when a thought hit him. 'I don't have the net.' He blinked and then like a duh another thought hit him '_I wonder if the library is still open? _Yugi smiled turning to the time. He stood and grabbed the paper slipping on shoes and headed out the door. Yugi put on his jacket as he exited the house into the shop.

"I'm going to the Library!" He called almost half away out the door.

"Wait!" Grandpa looked grabbed a list waddling his grandson. "Can you pick up some food?" Yugi nodded grabbing the list and some money. He rushed out the door in seconds leaving his grandpa bewildered.

It was late by the time Yugi returned to his house. His arms filled with bags of food he entered. The place was quite for the most part. _'Grandpa must be in the back.' _He headed for the kitchen quickly placing the bags away.

"YUGI!" The voice called from the backroom. Just as Yugi guessed his grandpa was grabbing supplies to restock. Yugi followed the voice the messy room where his grandpa had sent his best friends to work. Malik lugged another box in from the ally way and opened it up checking its contents. Ryou documented counting the items as grandpa unpacked them.

"Um, Hey guys," Yugi rubbed the back of his head. His hair was still limp on his shoulders which caused his friends to stare. "What?" He said innocently.

"Nothing." Malik laughed and continued his work.

"Grandpa you can take a break I'll continue from here." Yugi took his place and stared writing the tallies that Ryou came up with.

"We almost finished." Ryou said with a yawn. Counting was rather boring to be doing for so long. Yugi laughed as he checked the time. "Three hours ago I was a young person." Ryou joked, Malik glared at him playfully.

"Don't steal my jokes."

"You young people and your jokes!" Yugi laughed as Malik playfully hit him. They walked from the backroom locking it up. Yugi ushered them onto the back porch.

"What's up?" Malik asked quietly. Seeing the look turn from happy to serious warned him of impending doom. He knew Yugi brought him back for a quite chat and the scars across his cheek must have been why. Yugi dropped the whole crazy bomb with rewind features for Malik and details for Ryou. They stared in shocked as he started into moving around crazy his eyes growing sad. Ryou slapped his head then retracted his gesture when they both looked at him.

"Sorry continue." Yugi did so with out to much thought to the slap.

"So that's it?" Malik asked gulping down fear' not for his self but for Yugi. "He sliced his neck?" Yugi shook his head wildly.

"I'm not sure." Yugi finally took a seat. "I never saw what happened. For all I know he just wounded him. He didn't see him either afterwards. Didn't dare look at Bandit." Malik stood up and hugged Yugi who hugged him back tears in his eyes.

"He looked like you?" Ryou shook his head. "Bakura will not be happy." Malik and Yugi looked at Ryou questing his words.

"Bakura?" they said in unison. Ryou eyes grew trying to fumble his way out of it.

"It's nothing. " Ryou turned away from them his mind fumbling for anything buyable.

"Why won he be happy?" Yugi asked slowly.

"It's… Well." Malik glared crossing his arms. "It's. N-nothing really. Just a friend. He's protective of me…"

"You're not the one that was…" Malik started pointing a finger at him. Ryou smiled.

"He promised me if my friends needed help he would help them." He finished easily.

"Oh, But he has no reason to be upset none of you knew." Ryou nodded at Yugi's words just trying to get off the subject.

"Yeah he's weird like that." Ryou said slowly, he smiled trying to cover um the fact he was beating himself up for it. Yugi nodded sort of understanding and moved to Malik who wanted the details. His face showed his concern as Yugi walked him through it trying to stay calm.

"Are you positive he looks just like you?" Ryou asked as if he was even paying attention to the story again. Yugi only nodded. Malik paced for a second thinking about it then pointed at the air, usually right in the flirty little way he did things.

"You have a twin!" He stopped then looked a Yugi the angelic boy he was. "An evil one." Yugi wasn't so sure. He did save him after all. Malik sat down to think about it. "You have a brother?"

"I have to have or he's a stalker wanting to be me." Malik couldn't help but laugh which received him a glare from Ryou.

"What? He's so..." Yugi sighed.

"Weak?" he added to Malik's sentence.

"No, No, and No." Malik scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it. " Ryou said. "Why don't you ask your grandfather?"

"I don't want to bug him. He's been so much it might just… No, it's a bad idea." Yugi looked through the glass doors at his grand father who was watching TV. The man did so much for him yet Yugi couldn't repay him. He paced trying to think of a way to figure it out. The Library was closed about now and Yugi couldn't look it up here.

"I know, we can go to my house and look it up." Yugi eyes lit up but it wasn't what Malik said he pulled a print out from his pocket.

"This could help." He showed the drawing of the tattoo he saw and the information on it. "Brother." He said as they read the list. "That's what it says." He pulled his shirt above his head and off. He turned to show his lower back where a tattoo was stamped on him.

"What is that?" Ryou asked touching it.

"It is an ankh and it means life." Yugi turned his head trying to stare at it. "Why do I have it?"

"I don't know but it the way it looks it was created like my tattoo." Yugi blinked almost surprised Malik even mentioned it. When it came to Malik three things were true. He was loud, flirty, and kept to himself with privet matters.

"You're what?" He said staring at him. Marik also removed his shirt and turned to show his own back. Yugi brushed it with his fingertips. Malik blushed, the feeling rose with in him as the fingertips traced his tattoo.

"You have an ankh as well?" He asked then traced the three card like images. "And these?"

"It's cryptic to me." Malik said putting his shirt back on. He didn't face Yugi with his blush still visible. "But, it speaks of the life force to the Guardian Brothers."

"So, what in all its glory what does it read?" Yugi asked sitting down on the bench beside his friends. Ryou didn't need to question; Bakura had more or less gone over it with him when he found his brother. But, he pretended to listen to the topic anyway.

"It says Trinity Gods, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Rare Duel Monster cards?" Yugi raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Also known as The God of Obelisk, Saint Dragon, The God of Osiris, and The Sun of God Dragon. There is a picture of Obelisk holding both dragons by there tails why they fly down wards as if the create a triangle. I can't remember where I saw it though." Ryou said now sort of interested in the topic. Bakura wasn't much of a story teller, as he left most of the story out.

"What else does it say?" Yugi closed his eyes in though picturing the symbol etched in stone. He to have seen that triangle of monsters somewhere.

"The entire text reads. The Light Trinity shines down upon life. Obelisk the Tormentor holds the sun high into the sky as The Winged Dragon of Ra brings the rays of the sun to the Earth and Slifer the Sky Dragon brings the Spirits of the Shadows to the sun. United The Trinity Gods are unstoppable. In Obelisks anger his power is infinite, in Ra's encryption his power is unleashed, and in Slifer's path his enemies are vanquished. Together The Trinity Gods, Seal life in the mortals. The Guardian Brothers. "They all sat silence for a few minuets pondering it all. The words running through there minds.

"I don't get it." Yugi finally said ultimately confused. "What does this have to do with us?" Yugi got up and headed into the kitchen to fetch a drink Ryou followed him quickly helping in gather some food before Malik's stomach growled at him. It was weird; the three had been friends for a long time. They knew each other like brothers and hung out almost everyday together. They knew each other so well they could predict each other movements and next words. Yugi Set the food on the table as Malik followed them in finally UN dazed by his own words.

"I have known these words sense I looked in the mirror to and deciphered the text backwards. But, even I can't figure it out." He sat down at the table look around.

"We need help." Ryou said almost forgetting he had an annoying older brother who knew the tale. As they sat they chatted, more like debated over what it could mean. Yugi just blinked at the suggestion of how to go about figuring it out. His mind was now falling a sleep on him when he remembered something.

"The photo albums!" He jumped from his chair and ran up the stairs. He wasn't gone long when he reappeared with empty hands. "Why would grandpa hide photo albums?" No one had to speak to understand why exactly he did it. Yugi looked around the room to avail when Malik got up. Putting a hand on his friends shoulder with a sigh. Ryou watched with interest when Malik snuggled Yugi with half a grin he then shoved Yugi away in a weird manner and hopped out of the house to the backyard. Yugi and Ryou followed him as he dug through the shed.

"Do I want to know how you knew that?" He asked as Malik handed Yugi a stake of photo albums. Yugi couldn't believe Malik knew where they were. He did something. He knew something.

"Bugger there must be a million of them." Ryou grabbed a stack and sat down. "1960? This is when your grandfather was touring Egypt?"

"I wouldn't say touring. But, yeah this is about the time he got my puzzle."

"HERE!" Malik yelled later when the only sound was page turning. Yugi rushed over careful about the albums and took a look at what Malik was pointing at. All the other two could do was blink as they stared at a picture of Yugi and Malik taking a bath. He never remembered that. He growled as Malik looked lovingly at the picture. "I'll just take…."

"PUT THE DAMN PICTURE BACK!" Malik froze instantly at the sound of Yugi's voice raised higher then normal. He slid it back into place and shut the book picking up another. His mind was completely silent as he planned his attack. The minuets and the hours passed them by as the searched the books only to turn up nothing.

"Pictures half torn pictures, burn, and cut up, pictures that don't show any body. There is something your grandpa isn't telling you Yug." Malik added after hours of silence, he put the last of the books away searching the shed for anything else. He didn't find much but the only hope to there search.

"Look." Ryou said pointing at the picture that had been forgotten. It had a young boy around seven with his hand held tight by and older figure. The picture had been ripped for the most part but there was something still visible. Tri colored hair and gold jewelry.

"Is that a cape? " Yugi stared at the picture. "That's me and…" But before he could finish he was cut off by the over eager Malik.

"That has to be the man you saw. Or something." Malik looked over what could be seen of the background. "In Egypt?" Grabbing the picture Yugi closed the shed and stuffed it into a pocket. He heard something from the kitchen. He walked back in to see his grandpa smiling unaware.

"You should come in its cold out there." Grandpa stared at Yugi as if he was mentally putting a shirt on him. Yugi felt the vibe looking down with a blush he grabbed his shirt from the ground and rushed to put it on.

"Grandpa. We're going to be in my room." He smiled as his grandpa turned around to go help the next costumer he happened through his door. Malik and Ryou followed Yugi to his small room. He sat at his desk putting the picture on it besides the drawing.

"Why are you guys here?" Yugi suddenly asked. Malik giggled sitting on Ryou's lap and kissed him gently much to Ryou's surprise.

"Nothing." Malik said innocently. "We were bored."

"Correction Malik was bored I was painting. AND WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME?" Ryou stood so quickly Malik fell to the floor in a mess. Malik rose to his feet and the two separated. Ryou used the bathroom probably to sanitize his mouth and Malik tried to look as innocent as possible. He was failing to a horrible degree.

"Why are you here?" Yugi asked again standing to confront his friend.

"I forgot!" Malik ran out of the room dramatically screaming for help. Ryou returned almost the instant he had escaped. With a knowing look in his eyes he explained.

"You see our friend Malik as… Well, this thing for a guy as of late. This guy doesn't even seem to know it. Malik won't tell me who it is either so I can help him. Not that setting Malik up with anyone would be a good idea. But, using the brain that unfortunately the gods gave him he created this fake boyfriend in hopes of making said random guy jealous. Though I'm not sure why anyone in there right mind would think of that as a good plan. "Ryou thought of what he had said already and then finished. " I was in my art room when he dragged me here."

"He dragged you away from your art?" Yugi asked sort of disbelieving. Malik as strong and all but he always resorted to Yugi to get Ryou out of his art room.

"Yeah, he said something so completely random that I looked up for one second. The next thing I knew I was flying down the street at a speed I wasn't sure Malik could run. Judging by his gym grade at the moment." The white haired boy sat down on the bed before looking over a Yugi who was still pretty shocked. Malik on the other hand was walking around the back of the house with an evil grin on his face. He snuck past grandpas who had stared right at him though he pretended he didn't. Yugi stood up heading to the shop at his grandfather's call. Mokuba smiled at him when he arrived and handed him a white envelope with a KC seal on it.

"By decree of me and not my brother. You're here by invited to the Kaiba Halloween ball on Oct 31st." Mokuba waved with his bags filled with items and ran to the limo our front. Seto was leaning against it staring at Yugi with a weird dislike that surpassed anything he had dished out earlier. Yugi turned to walk towards the living room while his grandpa once again locked up the shop. It was getting pretty late so Yugi just sat down on the couch to watch TV with the reappeared Malik. Ryou come around the corner of the stairway to join them. Sitting in front of the TV was less the fun. Honestly it was a total bore nothing was on. But As Yugi watched Ryou doodled on a pad of paper beside him leaving nothing to really talk about. Then there was Malik bounced in front of the TV so into the program he almost goes up and danced with it. He shifted from the screen he was barley seeing anyway to the Malik. He let a lopsided grin slip into to place on his face. He shook his head and returned his thoughts to the stranger from the morning and ignored whatever half backed idea of s show they had been watching. Ryou looked up only to be annoyed by what he saw. The raving lunatic he claims is his friend was doing his best to settle at Yugi's request. But nothing settles the blonde; accept the end of a show. He went back to his doodle that was quickly becoming a sketch. Malik's Tattoo now fresh in his mind plus the tattoos both him and Yugi shared. He stopped and checked out the sketches the lined the page. Something didn't look right. It matched exactly accept for the hieroglyphics surrounded the tattoo. But, where did there tattoos come into play. Or let alone the representation of what the gods were suppose to be doing. Ryou mind slid to another subject something Bakura told him about. The Trinity Symbol is connected to Infinity. His words repeated in his mind like a bouncing ball or at this point a bouncing Malik. He could hear them as if someone much older was telling him. Ryou absorbed his buddies for a second and his mind switched again. The reason he stayed was something Malik had said. 'HE SHOULD BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Ryou mind reeled back to pervious moments. _'Marik was acting stranger then usual lately.' _He remembered him ranting about a certain boy for weeks. No one could figure it out. Ryou was positive that he hadn't touched his computer in weeks. Ryou stood slowly and snuck to the stairs. He was luckily not noticed. Ryou headed to Yugi's room and to his desk. The room was filled with darkness from this time of night. He switched the light on the desk and searched it for paper. It was small and very much like you in its tidiness. He grabbed a stack of blank cards from the left drawer and stashed them in his pocket. Ryou took a quick look around; the closet was open and almost brimming with dirty clothes. He couldn't imagine that Yugi would ever not do his laundry but the proof was in the closet.

"But, his sudden dirtiness proves to be useful." Rummaging through his closet he grabbed a few select choices. He was going to turn the sweet little Yugi into a cat walking diva. "Bakura was right for once. This is fun." He folded the clothes on top of the clothes that worked just as well. The other he stashed into the dirty laundry that he knew Yugi would never look through.

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker makes me a match…" Ryou sang silently to himself. A few minuets of tidy cleaning to erase his presents from the room and to hand printed cards of romance. Ryou was ready to go back down. But, there was a snag in his plan. Footsteps clue him in that someone was going to catch him. He grabbed the tattoo Yugi had drawn and started sketching. How close he came, he breathed a sigh of relief when he looked innocently up at Yugi. Where Marik? Leaving him alone was never a good idea for long. At least not with Yugi's baby pictures in view of the living room. Yugi look pale and almost warn out. _'Was he chasing Marik around?' _Ryou could only laugh that was surprisingly out loud… He stopped abruptly with sympathy written on his face.

"What did he do this time?" He asked Yugi. Yugi walked to his desk and at the laundry he was no to tired to clean. Something Ryou had been counting on the entire time.

"He has my baby pictures." Yugi said fatly.

"More then one? What does he need them for?" He said standing up to pat Yugi on the back. His hint bypassed the younger one as Ryou predicted it would. It was rather subtle. 'At least he could have done is thought about it.' Ryou made a groaning sound in his head moving to look Yugi in the eyes. He chocked back his laugher. His face showed he was amused but he couldn't over come it. The stunned tri colored hair boy almost glaring watched the boy.

"I'm sorry you just look so… "Adorable." The now exhausted teen just threw himself on to the bed with a groan.

"Evil." He muttered through the pillow. Ryou smiled.

"Where is Mr. Evil?"

"He went home. Other wise he would be dead." Ryou laughed again.

"I'll leave you to your misery. Alright?" Yugi nodded. "You don't need me?" Ryou was more then happy to leave though he wanted to make sure Yugi was alright.

"I'm not that miserable." Yugi gave Ryou a hug before he left him.

Thanks: Thanks to Kenny who helped me write the first one. Thanks to created of Yu-Gi-Oh For the story line of Yu-Gi-Oh that helped me peace together this one.

More: Chapter Two is being rewritten as… I end my typing. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Mirror To a Cursed Land

Story: Immortal Guardians

Chapter 2: Mirror To a Cursed Land.

Author: Little Dark Keeper

Disclaimer: Owning Yu-Gi-Oh, its like a sinking a ship when your lv1 and its lv70. Not Going To Happen.

Pairings known: Yugi and Malik… (Others Are Secrets)

"Talking!"

'_Thoughts' _

_-flash backs or dreams-_

Tri-colored hair was flung in different direction as it was let loose from hits hold. The owner was dodging yet another fire dart with a wicked bad case of ego. He taunted the demons before him as he weaved in out of there flying weapons. Taking another step out of the way the demon who was being assaulted or so it seemed watched as to over grown apes headed his way. 'Aren't apes great throwers?' He asked himself staring at them from his position. He narrowly dodged an incoming dagger with a little breath to spare for the next one.

"Getting a bit tired Yami?" A man grunted with a Scottish accent. He raised his beer with a hearty laugh and gulped it down seconds later. "That's to you Yami!" He called with another laugh.. Slamming his fist on the bar the bartender poured him another from the tap. No one really needed words in this bar but that wouldn't be much fun. Now would it? Yami only laughed dodging a few more flying projectiles in the nick of time. He was lucky, he wasn't pinned to the backboard already. He was getting a bit rusty on the game. Darts Hunter, though the game was played with any pointy small object. It was named after the original flying object that the natives used to play with. Demons around the world played the game thus Yami played to. He currently competed for the Darts Hunter Bar Title. The game was simple, Points awarded by tens for upper body hits. The higher you go the more points. From the waist down it was by fives. If you managed a groin or a heart hit you get an extra twenty five points. If you can manage to pin his ear to the wall you get an extra fifty and a extra ten if it rips. Yami had been at it for a few hours, the man keeping score marked a piece a paper for scores. So far Yami had been hit once though he was getting damn near close to it. But, Yami who had been there sense the beginning when they opened the game up to others. Had to many points to risk loosing them all. He played for five striate days racking up his points on the losers who though they could play. Then challenged many a player to a duel for points. Which was basically a one on one.

"What's the time Bakura?" The white haired demon looked at the clock with a laugh. He shook his head staring a Yami who jumped over low flying daggers while maneuvering past broadside darts.

"Six and a half hours." Yami groaned he was better then this. Yet he ached all over and felt the overwhelming pressure of someone else's feelings. He tried to shake it as a near miss passed him by. That was why he was playing this game hopping to shake the feeling. Yesterday he saved his worthless brother from a fight and today he could feel his feelings like he had detailed them to him. He growled kicked a dart out of the way that had managed to fall onto the ground. Yugi strengthen himself trying to put his little brother out of his mind. He dodged a few flying weapons as a star hit the backboard behind him.

"We are up to Chinese stars already? How long do I have?" The score keeper checked hi list of entries and grinned.

"A few hours." He muttered, though Yami caught the words quite easily. Bakura stood handing the Journal they kept the scores in to the man beside him. He walked to the back of the room where the bartender stared at the game with less interest then when he first introduced the game. The brunet didn't look at Bakura as he sat down he expected him to say toss me one. But, like it had been stated you don't need words in this bar. The bartender picked one up from the cooler and placed it in front of his friend. Bakura opened the beer with his fang and started at Yami with a chuckle.

"You think he'll make it?" Seto and Bakura gave each other a striate face then laughed there ass off.

"What do you think? Yami has been gunning for this recorded for ever. He has been Making sure he wouldn't run out of points."

"To bad he grew attached to that number beside his name." Seto smirked.

"I would love to see someone finally hit that bastard." Bakura nodded.

"No!" Yami whined, Seto and Bakura's head flung around to see what was going on. "No my babies! They can't have my babies." They both gave each other a knowing look.

"Seconds." Bakura pushed the empty bottle back at his friend when another was placed in front of him. He drank it as quickly as the first and ordered another. He and Seto numbly watched the game fly on when Yami had been hit with a dagger. As much as Bakura would love to call it in he couldn't.

" Out!" Bakura called to the score keeper. The boy whined to Bakura that it hit him.

"LISTEN!" The boy backed up fear stricken. "It hit the floor and toppled. Therefore its out." He turned back to his last beer. Yami picked up the dagger and flung it at the owner who was struck in the arm with it.

"RETRY!" Yami demanded. The other demons back out of the way as the boy ignored his wounds and took his place. He took his aim carefully, got ready, and flung it striate into at Yami's chest. Yami to easily dodged though it was a great shot for a newbie. Before he could say anything the boy walked out of the bar his head hung low. Yami let out a soft growl as he rounded the other demons back up.

"SETO!!!! I might have to kill Yami." A voice said out of no where, the disembodied voice was soon located in the entrance of the door way. Body and all. His hair spiked to the room and bleached blond a evil smirk in his eyes that showed no where else. He moved with a sultry grace that some how seemed manly.

"Why is that?" Seto replied tonelessly, The boy took his seat his head resting on his hands. He looked up from resting on the bar his eyes almost losing there spark.

"He's being my record." Marik said flatly he looked over at Bakura. "How many more hours?" Bakura answered almost non-directly when a group of teenage demons formed a legion against Yami.

"HE"S CHEATING!" They yelled chanting the words. Standing, The white haired demon glared at there backs. The all turned eyes widening. He shut them up rather quickly when he shoved the coconspirators heads together.

"Don't disrespect your elders! Now GET!" He made a movement as if he was about to pound them. The Teenagers backed up , turned on there heels, and ran out the door.

"I'm not that old!" Yami called, Bakura didn't say anything laughter in his eyes. He watched as a few other demons scattered through out the room. He they all acted as if a Demon-eating monster was after them. Bakura was most likely that monster. He puffed up at the site of baby's taking his seat.

"Mr. Ryou…" Seto called in mockery. "Phone call." Bakura was half expected to run to the phone. But, keeping with the evil self he walked.. Rather quickly. Seto shut the door behind him and moved over to pour the Scotsmen another drink.

"Speaking of pains in necks." Yami said his head starting to throb.

"Don't let Bakura here you say that!" Marik purposely said loudly. Yami growled squatting to pick up another dagger and flung it striate at his best friend.

"I save my little brother once again." Marik winced at the words brother. He hated those words they were vile. He could remember the time he died cause of a sibling. It wasn't her fault really. But an eternity in limbo cause of innocent soul saving choices. He should have told her the truth about him. Luckily Bakura who feverishly grabbed… He shook the though from his head and looked over at Yami.

"Did you talk to him? " Marik asked. Yami shook his head he knew what Marik meant. As far as he was concerned he didn't want to be Yugi's brother. At least as much as Marik wanted to be Malik's brother.

"Did you say anything." It was Seto's turn to speak . Staring at Marik and Yami he gathered the less said the better. Marik was almost ready to let whatever may come happen to his brother. If that meant death for him so be it. Yami yelped as his sleeved was pinned to the wall. He dodged still as easily as before but he couldn't move.

"Stupid rules." He grumbled, at least no points were deducted.

"I asked if he was alright." Yami said in the silence of the room. It was eerier silent as if the world was trying to concentrate on killing Yami. He blinked as a fire star passed him by missing his nose by inches. "He saw my tattoo." He growled again as his movement slowed. The beach blonde head fell to bar once again playing with his beer bottle. He had wondered why Yami had suddenly grown soft at the game. He could only guess if it was easy battle will and emotion from someone else. Someone he had a lot of it. Yami wasn't used to it. IT had been a long time sense he felt anything close to that. _'Was it going to be like that for him._' He asked himself staring at the bottle with worry written in his eyes. 'Bakura is totally in love with the situation. Seto…' Marik glanced at Yami and his difficulty, he couldn't go through that. He didn't want to go through that he loved the game.

"Once you get used to it this isn't that hard." Yami said talking about the emotion running through him. "But, how many damn emotion can a kid have through the day?" He mumbled something only Marik could imagine. It was back to silence the time slowly ticking by. Marik's thoughts running loose. Seto just sat behind the bar almost willing something to blow up. Anything but this. Taking a sip of his beer The crimson eyed blond stood up and exited with out a single world. He didn't want to talk about it. It was too chilly out, rubbed his arms the air surrounded him. Yami was a king once, high on his throne and Bakura a thief. Something happened to them in limbo. Yami ruled the kingdom with a iron but fair fist. Protecting everyone under his rule. He sat on the throne and played games. His six priests at his side. Bakura stole the dead for revenge. He stole priceless heirlooms and women. They both softened sense then , Marik had always protected his little sister. But, he was afraid of telling her the truth. She might have run off and got hurt. He didn't care if he died. But she wasn't aloud to. Tears filled his eyes as he walked on. He wiped them away with fierce determination to not be emotional sap. He turned the corner and entered a demonic café' The Fresh Meat Café. When he stepped in side he the overwhelming smell of Demons and meat hit him. It was something he was used to he could smell the young demons in the air. He was hopefully aloud to ignore them. The Baby demons watched him when he came out with a bloody uniform. Ignoring the glances and whispers from the demonic ladies he went to the counter. The toughest of the tough sat there with evil grins a mile long and stomachs twice as big. There was a saying at Fresh Meat. "You want to get paid you come in. If You don't you come into eat. I don't hire Demons I only fire them." Marik like most demons working this shift only came in for the money they wanted. They left with what little the owner was willing to pay them. The shifts he's pulled and the costumers that Marik as brought he managed a pretty fat check. Much to many demons dislike. He didn't care what they thought he did this for survival they wanted it they needed to do the same.

A Few hours later and Yami had just made it over the record by twenty minuets. Of course if Marik were here and not moping around he be challenging Yami to a game of Duel. Also know a Darts Hunter War. That's what the problem was, Marik wasn't here he was off problem serving food to some hungry beast. Yami only shook his head to the ideas forming. Marik wasn't the type to have little brothers. Well either was Bakura after Egypt and what happened. But, for Marik it was different his little sister meant the world to him. Even more then his other sister priestess Isis.

_-Flashback- _

A Golden haired beauty stared up at her older brother, crimson eyes staring innocently at him. Her hair hung in a braid streaked in blood red. She grinned up at him. Marik only paid attention to his hair greasing to towards the guy. When the younger sibling reached to touch it he battered her way adding a bit more of his special coactions to the mixture.

"Brother? What is that attracts your hair to the sun?" The older boy stopped and laughed. He gave his best friend a isn't-she-cute looks.

_-Fast forward- _

It was things like this that kept Marik aware of his surroundings. His life always depended on his knowing. He never risked much, he protected his younger sister that way. Marik never saw the day come in million years.

"Marik!" Thrown from his disillusions a grown female voice called for him. Her blonde hair hung lower on her shoulders.

Bakura watched as the younger of the three ran towards her brother who was now riding towards her. Growling, Bakura fist balled up he stared at her then started for her. He wasn't about to let her get hurt in there fight. Not like his sister go hurt in some else's fight. How he wished he could see her. His heart welled up in side he ran for her. Jumping to the sand below the hills he raced for a sword engulfed in the desert. HE never made though and Marik… Never made it either. Marik Awake not sure how he was knocked out. Bakura slowly got up at his feet. They Jumped up despite the pain and ran to littlest member. The sand was tainted now, covered in a innocent blood. Bakura dropped to his knees and Marik turned away. "She's… SHE.. She can't be!" Bakura closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. The scene was so clear until.

'BAKURA!' He jolted back replaying the scene.

"She died saving my life." Marik growled in anger turning to his sister.

"I should have told her!! I should have said something. You can't die unless I die and I can't die unless Isis dies." Bakura only muttered something tears in his eyes.

_-End of Flashback- _

Marik could only shake his head, the memory welling up in side him. Sitting on the curb a couple hours after trying to work the memories away. He had in his hands photos of who was keeping him a live. Golden hair to his shoulders, like his almost twin like. Marik watched the boy who was currently across the street. Was he crying? Malik had his head titled to the side looking at Yugi's baby pictures. The only ones he had on him at the moment. _'The little hell raiser is making water.' _ Marik thought in disgust wiping away his own tears. _M_alik got up from his spot still not seeing Marik and started forward down the sidewalks. Marik followed close behind trying to stay hidden in a not so closed area.

"He should love me." Malik sniffled. Marik titled his head to get a good look at the photos and gasped. Quick to hide himself when Malik swung around to see who was behind him. Marik breathed in slowly trying to push the hair out. He didn't continue stalking Malik from there he turned and darted back to the slums of Domino. Sekuba Bar, Was written in blue on the sign. It was the closet thing to fancy in the hell hole they all lived in. He walked in after opening the door and took his seat. Yami and Bakura greeted him with a beer.

"You won't believe what I figured out!" Marik then looked away to see every pair of eyes wondering from him to the game section. 'So Yami one.' He grumbled din his head. "Yamz, how closely did you beat me?"

"20 Minuets.: Yami examined his friend closely, He was acting stranger in a distant way. Unlike the Marik he knew, he was expecting war the instant he found out.

"Guess what I found out?" Marik said again staring at Seto. Seto chuckled knowing the others were to far gone in dreamland to answer. But, before Seto could say anything Bakura chimed in.

"Where your brain went?" Marik repeated the question in confusion and added.

"No but I found yours in the trash." He looked a Seto for his friendly 'nice insult' sense Yami had

wondered off in thought.

Marik stayed silent until Seto glared everyone into quite there staring. Normally Yami and Bakura got up and pounded someone for example. But, the door where quite. Yami battling whatever Emotion Yugi could throw at him and Bakura being a dork thinking in insult to late in the game. Now that he was alone so to speak he could continue is one way conversation.

"Congratulations Yamz." Marik said using a pet nickname, Yami puffed up like a peacock showing his scar less body. "Anyway, before ego boy gets a big head. Guess who Malik has a crush on." Marik smiled. Then pointed to Bakura. "I'm going to assume you know this." Bakura only nodded. Mari didn't know to much about Ryou and Bakura's relationship. But he knew Bakura very well. If there is one modern day thing he loved it was the telephone. It was a good thing Seto was rich or his bar would have a worrisome phone bill. Ryou was the light half, and though he was different in that aspect. He was veritably a mini clone of the older version. The light half was smart, he was a great at finding things out. He must have seen Marik takes pictures of Malik every once in a while. 'But how much as Old Bakura told him?' Ryou is resourceful so he must have found out some of it from Yugi and Malik who figured out there tattoos. Marik was a bit confused, he was talking about Ryou figuring out Malik's crush. Which isn't hard to do when you're his best friend. But, Ryou must have figured out the holes in Bakura's story. Just Why hasn't he told Yugi and Marik. Who obviously don't know. Cause if they did they would be hear trying to know more.

"YO Numb nuts, what did you find out?" Bakura asked kind of annoyed. Marik explained what happened when he followed Malik.

"So my brother has a stalker?" Yami asked.

"Your brother has a friend whose a stalker." Seto replied with a chuckled. The gang looked up at him in surprise. He didn't laugh often and today he had done it a bit. "How do you even manage that?"

Yami shrugged. "He's not a real stalker." Seto said putting logic into it. Bakura raised his hand with enthusiasm swinging I wildly about.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Bakura cooed.

"I'll take demonic idiots for one thousand Alex." Marik laughed a Yami's comment. Bakura always knew the things that only the person themselves knew. He was quite the inside man. He could figure things out in an instant… Or seven. "You see Seto is right. He's not a stalker he a crazed lover. From a not so far away place. At the royal ball Seto's throwing Ryou's going to get them together." Marik winched wasn't he going to be there. He can't be there with Malik he just… couldn't.

"It's not a royal ball." Seto implied then turned to Marik. "On The other hand… YOUR GOING MARIK LIKE IT OR NOT!" Seto used his demonic voice, one that out powered all of the other voices in the room. Marik who was now shaking in his boots. If he had been wearing any shoes at all.

"Okay." He said meekly.

Malik Looked down at his desk, he had been trying to come up with a English class poem. It was due tomorrow but he had weeks to write it. Weeks turned to days and days turned to hours. The way his life was going, love life that it is. He would never come up with a poem. He just couldn't focus on the accursed poem. Malik looked at the clock then the blank paper in front of him. It was dark now and he supposed he should get ready for dinner. Ishizu, was making his favorite. She knew no boundaries in conversation though, Once she dared asking him if he was a virgin. She took the liberty to explain it was alright to be a virgin when he said no. He should tell her she doesn't have to worry. He will never lose his virginity, the one he like doesn't care about him more then a friend. His mind switched over kissing Ryou that after noon. A lame attempted to make Yugi jealous of him. _'Did it work?' _He asked himself. '_He probably thinks I like Ryou know.'_ He cursed himself blue now furious with himself. Malik eyes lit up he started writing and didn't blink a the screamed from down stairs. No one being murdered just a call for dinner. He quickly wrote his feelings and thoughts down. He never knew a poem could be that easy.

"You are the golden light, blood of life and darkness within us all u are the innocent one that chooses or fates. You fight for the weaker and fight for your friends you are the holy flame.' Malik stared at it, it was bad wasn't it? Staring at it a little harder he smiled. "At least I wrote." He started rewriting the only parts he liked. He retried a few more times not hearing his sister call goodbye.

"You are the light of the sun, blood of life, and darkness within all. Your innocent amazes me and spellbinds me to you. You took me in has a caterpillar and let me free as a butterfly." Malik growled he had one more try before he handed it in unfinished. One more try… He shut out the world beyond his window and started thinking quietly about what was in his heart. What was it about Yugi that made him suffer so badly?

"You are the light of the sun, the blood of life, and the darkness within us all. Your innocent amazes me and dazed me in your spell. Your violet eyes light up my life. Just when your being yourself. I came to you as a beast you tamed me and taught me who I could be. Without you and with you I am lonely and loved. I'm only trying to tell you what I cant say to your face. You're my soul reason for being, Love is life and life is love. You're my reason for being. The children of Domino may not see you but I can't stop thinking about you. You're my everything and everything that is me." Malik took a deep breath, that was the hardest damn thing to write. He hated English now. Not that he liked it in the first place. Getting up from his chair he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. No one was waiting for him like he expected. The plate of food was covered on the stove. With a neat note beside it on the fridge.

"She went where?" Malik read the note over again and gasped as if he witnessed a crime. "She doesn't need to go to a bar!" He growled throwing the paper at the floor. He grabbed the food and wolfed it down easily. He couldn't believe his sister went to a bar. "Why does she need a drink?" He gulped down a bite of food his eyes widening. He dropped the plate and ran up the stairs to flop on his bed. Crying into a pillow he growled. "This horrible. Its like my mom is finding a new husband. If she finds a boyfriend, she wont spend time with me." Malik sighed. "Then I'll have no one." He mumbled into his pillow. He reached over to pick up the ringing phone half expecting his sister to call to make sure he clean his plate. Malik listened closely to the other side of the conversation. He was almost shocked by Yugi's ramblings. "Brother?" He blinked trying to digest what he said. "Pictures." Those where the only words he could make out through the shrill cries. He shot his window a dirty glare as if Yugi mention another man kissing him and then it softened. "Yugi wait, you lost me again." But, it was to let Yugi's mouth as a motoring away with words to fast for human ears to hear. Apparently Yugi had asked his grandfather and he gave him many pictures in a photo album that Yugi had never seen. Originals of those in the photo albums Yugi knew of. The pictures where there plain as day. Yugi mentioned as he screamed.

"All I had to do was look it up apparently a couple of these pictures are in a article at a museum." Malik blinked.

"Museum?"

"Yeah pictures of a dead pharaoh." Yugi continued. Malik just started for a section the silence between them collection.

"Pharaoh?" Malik mind just died.

"Yes, apparently this is one more thing too. I was at the Library again and I read that article. Guess whose name is written next to Pharaoh Atem?" Malik whose brain died, couldn't seem to guess at the moment. " Bakura… Thief King Bakura." Yugi ranted something about Bakura and Ryou and How Ryou knew more then he was telling. Also how angry he was at Ryou. Malik hung up the phone after Yugi said his goodbyes. Malik wanted a brother too. But it was apparent that Malik's brother wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why am I not wanted?" He asked himself quietly.

Cliff hanger number two.

Thanks: To myself. Well spirited thanks to those helped whom ever you are.

Note: READ AND REVIEW. Wow I did better the first time. PEACE!


End file.
